Coming Home
by httphoodmills
Summary: Suddenly overwhelmed with hope, she almost runs to him, takes him into her arms, takes him home. For one second, just one second, she closes her eyes and let herself go. Lost in the fantasy of having her Robin back. He smells just like him. He feels just like him. Hell, it is him. No matter which universe, world, reality, her soul couldn't stop herself from reaching to find him.


**hi everyone,**

 **firstable, i'm so sorry i haven't posted anything in ages. To be honest, work has taken over my life and i really don't have much time anymore to write, but it's getting better these days so hopefully i will be able to update more frequently.**

 **i'm going to be honest and says that i went through a major writer block for the fanfiction i started last summer but this too seem to get better. the outlawqueen return apparently also brought back my muse!**

 **Anyways, enough rambling. Thank you to everyone who is about to read this little drabble inspired by last night's episode.**

 **Here's to the non-lasting happiness for our babies and to our closure!**

Finally she could breathe again.

Travelling between worlds has never been Regina's strong suit and she knew it.

Every time she had to do it, as soon as the travelling part was done, she was left with the sick feeling of her head spinning. Today was a bit better, her breathing was more stable and the sickness resolved pretty quickly.

It was raining in Storybrooke's forest tonight. When she got out of the wardrobe, the first thing she saw was Emma, standing in the middle of the road with her sword still in her hand.

« Regina ? », said the blonde woman, « are you okay ? Where is Robin ? »

Fear gripped Regina.

« I... i don't know, we went in together... »

She looked behind her all the while walking toward her friend. Where was he ? Did the travel between realms somehow affected him ? She knew the land was not real, what if this Robin was a part of the illusion and could not be brought back ? It took her a few secondes to admit the truth to herself : it didn't work.

She just saw him again, just felt his hand in hers as they walked through the portal that would lead them, lead _her,_ back home and now he was gone. Once again. Her shoulders dropped, a sigh leaving her lips and tears filled her eyes. She barely heard Emma talking to her.

« I'm so sorry... »

« Can i... can i have a moment alone please ? » She whispered.

She liked Emma, after everything they have been through together she could finally say that the woman was her friend, someone she cared about and not just for Henry. But even though she cared, being _that_ vulnerable in front of her was still a step she was not quite ready to take. She swallowed a sobb, hoping to keep it together until the savior was far enough to not hear or see her grieve the man she loved for the second time in a couple of months. Fortunately for her, Emma was a very understanding person, unlike her mother who would insist to stay the blonde woman just nodded and headed to town to be reunited with her family.

Her heart felt heavy.

Before this trip, she thought she was doing good in moving on, she thought her grief was actually getting better and yet. All it took was one look at his face and she was lost again. She couldn't keep her distance. With today's adventure, her feelings for this honorable thief came back filling her heart and her mind, almost making her forget about the heartbreaking truth.

This Robin was not real.

Her Robin was gone. Obliterated. She couldn't bring him back.

Unable to look at the magic tree any longer, she turned around and took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from falling. She was about to get back to Henry, he couldn't see her like this.

But he wouldn't have to.

As soon as she took the first step to get back to the people she started considering as her friends, her family, a glowing light surprised her. The scent of magic made her toes curl, tears of sadness instantly replaced by relief, happiness. Without even giving her the choice to fight it, a smile appears on Regina's face. She knows it's him. She can just _feel_ it.

Finally she turns around, catching the confused and adorable sight of him. But he's here. He survived. He is back.

Suddenly overwhelmed with hope, she almost runs to him, takes him into her arms, takes him home. For one second, just _one second_ , she closes her eyes and let herself go. Lost in the fantasy of having _her_ Robin back. He smells just like him. He feels just like him. Hell, it is him. No matter which universe, world, reality, her soul couldn't stop herself from reaching to find her match, his soul. For the first time in what felt like forever, she felt like she was actually completely alive. This weight on her shoulders, the weight of her grieve, finally disappearing to make room for hope, love.

Oh, how she wished it could be her Robin.

But it wasn't.

That's when the harsh and difficult reality came back to her.

This man may have Robin's body, Robin's sarcasm, Robin's skills, Robin's smell, Robin's everything but it wasn't the man she fell in love with. She could fall for this version of him, She knew that. She knew that no matter what, she was drawn to him just as much as he was to her. But was it really a good thing ? Could her heart and her mind handle that ?

She finally let go of the hug, suddenly remembering that he didn't know her. All those emotions she was feeling her most certainly did not feel them too.

« Sorry... » she whispered

« it's all right. » he answered, looking at her as if she was the moon and the stars themselves. God, he _had_ to stop that, for the sake of her heart. « So... where exactly are we? » He then asked, looking around him a bit confused.

Oh, right.

With all that happened she didn't realize that this Robin never even heard about Storybrooke. She was going to have to teach him everything about this world. Smiling, she nodded, inviting him to follow her. After a few step, they stopped in front of the beautiful view the forest had on the town. The lights were on almost everywhere, on certain places you could see smoke escaping from the fireplaces, reminding him or his camp and the lonely nights he spent trying to find a place to sleep which could keep him safe for more than two hours. Those nights wouldn't be lonely anymore. He wouldn't have to spend hours looking for the perfect spot to get some rest every night anymore.

He told her that he wasn't happy and he meant it. But now she could fix it.

« Robin of Locksley, » she said, « as mayor, i would like to officially welcom you to storybrooke. »

She couldn't hide her smile even if she tried. He was here. He was hers.

Her only regret would probably be him not having any memory of his other life, but for now it didn't matter. For tonight, she wanted to be happy. They would fix the problems of the situation together in the next few days but for tonight they could just be two soulmates that found their way back to each other.

And there was nothing more beautiful.


End file.
